1Field of the Invention
Fish sense, and are attracted to, sources of electric fields and sonic fields in their water habitat. The stimulation of the fish nerve sensors has greater neurophysical effect to pulsed direct current. The optimal shape of the electric current pulse is a steep increase and a slow decrease. The optimal pulse frequency for electronarcosis and electrotaxis depends upon the species of fish. For trout this is between 50 and 100 pulses per second, for tuna the frequency is 7 to 20 pulses per second and for carp the frequency is 45 to 50 pulses per second.
Acoustical signals, attractive to fish, generated by piezoelectric transducers are generally below 20 kilohertz and by acoustical transducers 600 to 1000 Hz.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S Pat. No. 4,625,447, 1986 Bachanan discloses a solar powered fishing lure wherein a solar cell located on the body receives sunlight and develops electrical power which is delivered in the form of electrical pulses and sonic pulses in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,313, 1986 Dugan Jr., discloses a fishing lure containing a battery driven piezo-electric transducer emitting a predetermined frequency, or frequencies up to 100 kilohertz. The tones utilized generally fall below 20 kilohertz.